Aristotle Smurf (Empath stories)
"In my best analysis, as Smurfs in the old times used to say,..." Aristotle is a Smurf character who is solely part of Vic George's series of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. History According to the story series, he is the father of Brainy Smurf, who like his son was the village's chief intellectual who bored most of his fellow Smurfs except for Culliford (presently known as Papa Smurf) with his long-winded speeches. He and Culliford were both in love with the same female Smurf, Lillithina, and competed for her affections, but Lillithina was more interested in Culliford and so he became her husband, with Aristotle given the honors as the best Smurf at the wedding. After Lillithina's first son Empath was supposedly killed by the Psyche Master when Papa Smurf brought him to Psychelia, she became angry with her husband and left him to live with her fellow Smurf Aristotle. He felt sorry for Lillithina's loss of a child and was willing to give her back what was taken from her, but Lillithina refused until she felt comfortable with the idea. It was during that time when Aristotle fathered her second child Brainy, who was often teased for being a "bastard Smurfling" among other things since his mother's relationship with her father was purely platonic. About 50 years later, she and Aristotle succumbed to the same unknown disease that claimed the lives of all their fellow Smurfs except for Papa Smurf, with Aristotle being the first to die. With Brainy no longer having a father of his own to look up to, Lillithina upon her death bed gave Papa Smurf charge over her supposedly only living son as her last act of love for her husband. Years later, in the story "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", Aristotle supposedly came back from the dead to meet his grown-up son Brainy and a now 548-year-old Papa Smurf whom he still considered his friend. It was during this time that Aristotle, apparently reading the books that Brainy had written and published, offered his son an apprenticeship at book publishing, causing Brainy to end his current apprenticeship with Papa Smurf as his lab assistant. However, Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and the Smurflings discover and reveal the truth that the "resurrected" Aristotle was just an illusion created by the Auld Lang Syne Spell that the evil witch Chlorhydris had cast upon the Smurfs. After this revelation and the subsequent disappearance of Aristotle as the spell had dissipated, Brainy's apprenticeship to Papa Smurf was restored. Possible Voice Actor Aristotle would probably be voiced by John Rhys-Davies, who played Sallah in the Indiana Jones movie series, or by Avery Brooks, who played Captain Sisko in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Note * Aristotle's beard color is a reddish-orange, to match the color of Brainy's beard that he grows through the use of a magical hair tonic in the cartoon show episode "Symbols Of Wisdom". Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Publication Category:Intellectuals Category:Papa Smurf's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Bearded characters Category:Fathers Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Characters with glasses Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:Brainy's family members